


A Beautiful Sound (Art)

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make Romano laugh. It's as hard as it seems. As Spain chases victory, he unearths much more about himself and his relationships than he bargained for. Spamano, hinted USUK."</p><p>Art of A Beautiful Sound by Laroyena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Sound (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551876) by [Laroyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena/pseuds/Laroyena). 



> I tried to make a comic of the whole fic but I could not. orz 
> 
> Here instead are the completed 'art' I made. Please leave some comments or kudos and visit Laroyena's link and give her some love. Crossposted on Deviantart.
> 
> COMPLETED at last, at the expense of a consistent art style.

Start:

_“All right,” Spain says again, as if reminding himself what he is about to say. He is. “But if I win, you tell America about that incident at the last meeting.”_

_Even in the haze of alcohol, Spain can see England’s jaw noticeably tighten. There is a short tense moment—at least, as tense as they can get in their current level of inebriation—before England’s lips curl in a vague sneer and those cold eyes seem to harden like steel._

_“All right,” England repeats._

END


End file.
